warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sanctuary Onslaught
Sanctuary Onslaught is an endless game mode introduced in . It is similar to Survival, but players are limited to one big room from a random tileset and opposing faction is also randomized from round to round. Players must complete The New Strange to access this game mode. To begin, players must talk to Cephalon Simaris at his Sanctuary in any Relay or select "Sanctuary Onslaught" in the Syndicate World State Window tab. New Terms *'Zones': the equivalent of a 'Wave', 'Round', etc. **Instead of dropping normally, Convergence Orbs are granted automatically at the beginning of each zone after the first. The Convergence Orb Boost scales in multiplier up to 16x. *'Conduits': Portals connecting one Zone to the next. *'Efficiency': the means to maintain a Conduit. Once efficiency reaches zero, the run will be over. The deeper you go into the Sanctuary the faster your efficiency drops. **'Efficiency Stimulus': Pick-ups, which increase your efficiency by 10%. Efficiency Stimuli are spawned per zone, and the amount of Stimulus that spawn decreases the deeper you go into the Sanctuary. Simaris is (somewhat) kind and will always spawn at least 1. What to do *Enter the Conduit to the Sanctuary and maintain Efficiency against increasingly difficult Specimens for 2 minutes and 30 seconds. *Each Specimen you kill contributes to your overall Efficiency, with Eximus Specimens contributing more. *When a zone is complete, Simaris will open a Data-Conduit to a new and harder zone within his Sanctuary. **The conduit closes after 30 seconds. Players who have not entered the conduit before then will be extracted with their rewards. Elite Sanctuary Onslaught Each week Cephalon Simaris simulates a predetermined sequence of tilesets and Elite Specimens. This Onslaught is not for the leisurely, as Specimens are stronger and Cephalon Simaris’ rewards for your Elite data mimic your efforts. Enemy level starts at 75-90. This week, the first 8 zones feature the following tiles and enemies: Rules Simaris seeks data on the Elite using his own rules. This is his simulation, after all, and his rules are: *Only Rank 30 Warframes are allowed in the Onslaught. *The Gear wheel, Specters, and Emotes are disabled. *Specimens do not drop Mods or Resources in the Sanctuary. *Each Conduit entered/Zone advanced removes current buffs, active Warframe abilities, combo multipliers, and resets Energy to the respective base level, as well as restoring ammunition back to 100%. **Nidus will lose 3 mutation stack upon entering Data-Conduit. *In Elite Onslaught, certain Warframe abilities may be temporarily disabled after excessive usage. *Leaderboards are available based on overall score for both Sanctuary Onslaught and Elite Sanctuary Onslaught that Simaris will reset weekly. Rewards Rewards are given per 2 successful zones in an AABC rotation in both Sanctuary Onslaught and Elite Sanctuary Onslaught to player before they jump into the Data-Conduit. *2 Zones = Rotation A *4 Zones = Rotation A *6 Zones = Rotation B *8 Zones = Rotation C |-|Normal= |-|Elite= Media SANCTUARY ONSLAUGHT - Guide Rewards Builds Warframe Patch History *Added more types of Grineer, Corpus, and Infested Specimens to Onslaught. *Overhauled the Onslaught Void tile by adding more Specimen spawns and improving Specimen navigation throughout the tile. *Fixed a loss of functionality when trying to launch Onslaught with a rank < 30 Warframe. *Fixed Conduit transitioning FX restarting if you enter Conduit during the final 5 seconds where screen is already auto-fading to white. *We now give Zone rewards the moment the Conduit portal appears instead of requiring at least one player to transition through. *Fixed a crash as a result of a Conduit closing in Onslaught. *Fixed a permanent white screen if a player revives during Zone cross fade. *Fixed issues with time still passing when playing in Solo and pausing the game. *Fixed a loss of functionality that could occur during Zone transitions. *Fixed 'Wave Complete' appearing over End of Mission. *Potential fix for the 'white wall of fog' that would stay up between Zones. *Possible fix for no initial Conduit spawning. *Fixed issues with missing sound FX within the Onslaught game mode. *Fixed the 'Repeat Last Mission' button not working with Onslaught game modes. *Fixed Clients not receiving rewards after Onslaught mission ends due to a failed Host migration. *Potential fix for a deadlock that could occur between Zones. *Fixed many common crashes with Sanctuary Onslaught - still more to go! *Fixed inbox transmissions missing from Simaris - he recorded a selfie-video for you all but forgot to attach it earlier. *Removed a larger cap room from the Grineer Galleon as AI had pathing problems from them. *Fixed an exploit where hosts running at (intentionally) low framerate could cause the mission timer to run super slowly. *Fixes to ensure mission timer pauses once all enemies have been cleared and players are waiting for portal to appear. *Fixed an issue for Clients when transitioning through the portal, which could result in Clients not hearing music. *Potential fix for being sent back to previous room when falling into pit immediately after Conduit use. *Fixed issues with enemies spawning out of attack range on a tile. *Fixed issue with enemies getting stuck on certain ledges. *Fixed issues on Moon tile with spawns & getting stuck *Fixed more cases of crashes caused by joining Sanctuary Onslaught missions in progress. *Fixed crashes by timing issues more likely to happen on slower computers. *Fixed enemy spawning after host migration. *Fixed Efficiency meter draining while waiting for portal transition effects to finish. *Fixed Efficiency Boosts not being tracked correctly when squad is split up between different zones. *Conduits now automatically closes in 30 seconds after spawning. If you take too much of your sweet time getting to the Conduit, you will be auto-extracted with your spoils intact. This is also our intended extraction mechanism for those who do not wish to go on - simply stay behind! *Improved Infested spawns by adding more spawn points in the Onslaught Derelict tile (most commonly encountered in Zone 17 of this week's Elite Rotation). *Improved numerous enemy spawns to Onslaught Asteroid tiles. *Removed an Infested Corpus tile and Orokin Tower tile that contained unremovable spoils in Sanctuary Onslaught. *Removed a white bar in the End of Mission screen for Sanctuary Onslaught summary under the "TOTAL" panel. *Fixed a crash that could occur when joining an Onslaught in progress. *Fixes towards players getting a white screen after jumping through a Conduit. *Fixed dark Warframe lighting when standing on broken platforms in the beginning Onslaught room before you enter the Conduit. *Fixed very dark lighting in the Orokin Derelict Onslaught tile. *Fixed Sanctuary Onslaught total wave score showing incorrect value after the first two zones. *Fixed Sanctuary Onslaught music not playing for Clients. *Removed the Lua puzzle room tile from Onslaught. Given the spawning logic of Onslaught this would be a dramatic re-occurrence beyond our intended rarity for Forma. *Removed a Grineer Sealab tileset from Onslaught. The Submersible water volumes do not function in the Sanctuary. *Removed Crates that were dropping spoils in Sanctuary Onslaught; replaced with 100% grass fed simulation friendly standard crate spawns now. *End of Mission screen now displays ‘Elite Onslaught Summary’ when playing Elite Sanctuary Onslaught. *Onslaught pickups will now be heard by other players when in radius. *Fixed a plethora of crashes related to Host Migrations, Conduits, etc, in Onslaught. *Fixed Onslaught Conduits not spawning if a Host Migration occurs. *Fixed Onslaught HUD being pre-translated into the Host's language. *Fixed Clients possibly getting stuck with Mesa’s Peacemaker active if they fall into a pit. *Fixed missing Onslaught Conduit FX transition and lingering white screen if you moved away from the Conduit as it spawned. *Fixed intro Simaris transmission not playing for Clients when initially loading into Onslaught. *Fixed incorrect End of Mission Simaris transmission when completing between 3 & 5 Onslaught zones. *Fixed missing door frames in Orokin Onslaught tile. *Introduced }} Last updated: Category:Missions